


Ducktober 2020

by Pastaverse



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ducktober (Disney), One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaverse/pseuds/Pastaverse
Summary: A collection for all my stories written for Ducktober 2020Ducktober is run by @infamousquack and @awhphooey over on Tumblr
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Day 1: Fall

**Author's Note:**

> It's spooky season, and what better way to celebrate than by writing 31 stories based off of our favorite ducks? 
> 
> Hello, Ducktales fandom! For those who don't know me, my name is Mossie, and this is my first time writing for the fandom! I hope my writing satisfies! 
> 
> For those who know me for my Dark Crystal fics, don't worry. More Dark Crystal is coming!

A chill breeze blew through Webby’s open window as she busied herself putting up the Halloween decorations. 

It was the first day of October. The leaves were finally beginning to turn, and the warm summer days were now getting colder and colder. And when the breeze blew just right, Webby could pick up the faint scent of apple cinnamon and pumpkin spice. 

Webby continued digging through the large bin of decorations. Sure, it was a bit early to decorate for Halloween, but the young duckling didn’t mind. Halloween was her favorite holiday, and if it were up to her, the whole mansion would be covered in Halloween decor all year round. But for now, she had to settle with her room. 

A couple of hours later, Webby had officially declared her room Halloween ready. Purple, black, and orange lights were strung on the ceiling and on her bookshelf, and her walls were covered in purple glittery bat stickers. 

“Looks like someone’s been busy.” 

Dewey climbed up into the loft, his eyes traveling around at the fully decorated loft. 

“Does it look good? I think it’s fine right now, but it feels like it’s missing something. Maybe once we start carving the pumpkins tomorrow, I can bring a couple in here? Oh, or maybe I can get some of that fake spider webbing to put on my bookshelves!” 

Dewey chuckled. “Whatever you do, it’s gonna look great. Now come on, we’re about to go pumpkin-picking. Don’t want you missing out on the fun, after all.” 

“Miss out on the fun? Wouldn’t dream of it! Now come on, last one down the stairs is a rotten egg!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd I do? 
> 
> If you enjoyed the story, kudos and comments are appreciated. And I'm always open for constructive criticism! 
> 
> Want to come talk to me about Ducktales? Follow me on Tumblr on @sabrewiings 
> 
> That's all for now! See you tomorrow!


	2. Day 2: Pumpkins

Webby rocked back and forth on her heels, humming quietly to herself. Della had agreed to take her and the triplets to the pumpkin patch, and Webby had invited Lena and Violet. Violet couldn’t attend, but Lena said she’d be able to come. 

“Here.” Dewey pressed a small styrofoam cup into her hands. “It’s hot apple cider. It should help keep out the chill.” 

Webby thanked him with a nod of gratitude as she took a careful sip of the cider. Dewey was right, the familiar warmth of the drink chased away the autumn chill that was settling in her feathers. 

“Is Lena almost here?” 

“She sent a text a few minutes ago saying she was almost here.” Webby dug her phone out of her jacket pocket to see if Lena had texted again. “She hasn’t texted me again.” 

“Would you like some company as you wait?” 

“No, I’ll be fine. Besides, if you stay here, all of the good pumpkins will be taken.” 

“It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make. But if you insist, I’ll go and meet up with the others. Just come look for us when Lena gets here.” 

About five minutes later, Webby saw Tyrian’s car pull into the parking lot, and Webby had to restrain herself from tackling Lena as she got out of the car. Webby also took notice of the new orange sweater that Lena was wearing, with sparkly black bats running up the sleeves.

“Lena!” Webby wrapped Lena into a tight hug, being careful to not spill her drink onto Lena. “It’s so good to see you! Oh, and I love your new sweater!” 

“You should be telling that to Vi. She was the one who made it for me.” 

“I’ll tell her the next time I see her. Now come on. Let’s go before all of the good pumpkins are taken!” 

The sun had long past set when the kids sat down to carve their pumpkins. The group of ducklings talked quietly amongst themselves as Della helped the set up everything they needed for pumpkin carving. 

“So, does everyone know what design they want to use?” Della asked as she passed around a small bundle of markers. 

“I’m going to do a moon and stars pattern. I think that will be pretty cool.” Lena uncapped her marker and started drawing the pattern onto her pumpkin. “What about you, Pink?” 

“Well, I was thinking of doing a black cat! Or maybe a ghost! Oh! Maybe I could do both!” 

Della chuckled. “Those are some good ideas, you two.” She turned to Huey, Dewey and Louie. “How about you, boys? Have you decided yet?” 

“Not quite sure yet.” Huey flipped through the pages of his Junior Woodchuck guidebook. “If anyone has any ideas, I’m listening.” 

“I got it!” Dewey chimed in. “A carving of my face!” 

Huey rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the amused smirk on his face. “Save that idea for your pumpkin, Dew.” 

The next hour was spent carving pumpkins, with some decorating of pumpkin shaped cookies thrown into the mix once all of the pumpkins are finished. 

“Welp, my dad’s here.” Lena picked up her pumpkin up off the table. “Gotta bounce.” 

“Bye, Lena! See you later!” Webby waved bye to her friend as she went out the front door. “Well, wasn’t today a fun and exciting day?” 

“I’ll say.” Louie stifled a yawn. “I’m actually quite tired.” 

“Yeah, it is getting a little late.” Webby glanced at the clock. “But first, let’s put our pumpkins ut on the front steps! I want to see how they look in the dark!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Violet in this chapter. She'll be the focus of tomorrow's chapter


	3. Day 3: Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is on the shorter side

Violet walked around her backyard, picking the occasional flower for the flower crown she was planning to make her sister.

Asters. Violas. Black-eyed susans. Pansies. 

Violet was always surprised at the amount of wildflowers that grew in her backyard. But she loved them nonetheless. They added a small pop of color to the earthy tones of Autumn. 

Once she had gathered enough flowers, she sat down in the grass and began to weave the crown. 

She carefully braided the stems together, tying them together with small lengths of floral wire she has stuffed in her jacket pocket. 

Violet had a planned pattern. First the pansy, then the viola, then the aster, lastly the black-eyed susan. 

Asters. Lena’s favorite flower. 

Violet had to work fast, she wanted to surprise Lena with it. But she couldn’t be too fast or she would damage the flowers. 

Once she finished the flower crown, she gave it a look-over to make sure everything was perfect. 

She gave a small nod. Everything was perfect. 

Violet got up and entered the house. Lena wasn’t home yet. 

Going into their shared bedroom, she set the crown down on top of Lena’s pillow, right where she could see it. 

Violet had always adored her handiwork when it came to crafts, but she found this one her favorite piece yet. 

Maybe it was the astors.


	4. Day 4: Treasure

If you were to ask Scrooge McDuck what his most valued treasure was, he would always reply with the same thing. 

“Why, my number one dime, of course.” 

The dime he had earned as a young boy. The dime that encouraged him to rebuild the McDuck family status. The dime that reminded him that fortune always favored the bold. 

He only needed his dime to be happy. 

That all changed the day when his nephew suddenly showed up at the front gates of his home, three ducklings in tow. 

Scrooge didn’t want them there in the first place. He already had one duckling in the mansion, he didn’t want three more running around. However, he decided to give them a chance. After all, they seemed quiet enough. 

That is until they started bombarding with questions. 

He sent them off to the designated “play area”. The old duck needed a break from their constant questioning. 

You used to be a big deal. 

He was the richest duck in the world. He’s always a big deal. 

It didn’t even take them an hour to start causing chaos. 

He wanted to be angry at them. The dragon that was released nearly destroyed his money bin. 

If it had managed to succeed…

But as he looked at the kids, holding onto each other tightly with their heads hung low, he felt something change. 

They really are Della’s boys. 

Even Webby showed off bits of Della’s personality. 

He now looks back at that day with a sense of fondness. So much has happened since then, but he would never change a thing about the crazy lifestyle he lived. 

Everyday, he woke up thankful that the kids were now a part of his life. 

Seeing them grow was all he ever looked forward to. 

He no longer needed his dime to keep him happy. 

That’s because his family was now his greatest treasure.


	5. Chapter 5: Gold

The Ice Queen of Dawson. What a fitting nickname. 

At first, Goldie hated the nickname. Ice queen? Yes, she wasn’t the most sociable, but that didn’t mean she was cold and unwelcoming. 

Then the nickname started to grow on her. 

Ice Queen. It had a nice ring to it. 

Ever since she was a girl, Goldie had adored shiny things. After all, her parents did name her and her sisters after precious elements. 

The Klondike gold rush. Her first prospecting job. Her first ever piece of gold. It wasn’t anything too big, it was only the size of a dime. But that didn’t stop her from treasuring it. 

As the gold rush went on, her wealth continued to grow. 

She took a pause from prospecting for a while, and picked up a job at a local dance hall to help make ends meet. 

Then she met Scrooge McDuck. 

Goldie took immediate interest in him. After all, he was the owner of many mining plots in the Klondike, and it was often rumored that he was the richest duck in the Klondike. 

Richest duck, huh? 

That got her curious. 

Luckily for her, he was talkative. And all she had to do was buy him a drink. 

The two of them talked for a while, and eventually Goldie invited Scrooge over to her home for coffee the next morning. 

He accepted. 

Poor fool. 

The next day, Goldie packed up and left. The gold rush was dwindling down, and she had gotten what she came for. 

Did she feel bad for stealing Scrooge’s gold? A little bit of her was. 

But she loved gold more than anything

After all, she was the ice queen of Dawson.


	6. Day 6: Horror movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one today. 
> 
> This chapter is also a bit experimental. Has more emotional undertones to it than my other works. 
> 
> This is also slightly canon divergent, takes place after "Nothing can stop Della Duck!"

“Della, the boys and I… what are you doing?” 

Della turned to glare at her twin, DVD cases littering the floor around her. “Trying to find that one movie we watched as kids.” She continued pulling DVD cases off of the shelf, throwing them on the ground beside her. “You know, oh what was the name again… Pet Semetery! That’s the name!” 

“Pet Semetery? Della, why do you want to watch that?” 

“Because it’s October, silly. October is the month of horror, after all.” She continued to throw cases off of the shelf. “Anyway, you know where it is?” 

“Um… it’s on the shelf somewhere. Anyways, I’m off to-” 

“Actually, Donnie… I was hoping… maybe you’d sit down and watch it with me?” 

Donald paused at the nickname. Donnie. That was a nickname he hadn’t heard in a long time. 

He chuckled quietly. “Sorry, Del. I wish I could, but you know how I get when I watch horror movies.” 

“Well, you can just watch the first few minutes! Please?” 

Donald opened his mouth to object, but he paused. Well, it had been 10 years since he had last seen his sister. 

“Fine. I’ll join you. But only for the first 10 minutes. Alright?” 

Della wrapped her twin in a tight hug. “That’s just fine with me, Donnie. I’ll get the popcorn started!”


	7. Day 7: Spooky tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one

The Junior Woodchuck Halloween stakeout. Huey’s favorite Woodchuck event. All of the troop members set up camp late in the night on the eve of Halloween, before proceeding to go on a midnight scavenger hunt, where the prize was a large chest full of candy. 

Huey did enjoy the scavenger hunt, but it wasn’t his favorite part of the whole event. 

He enjoyed the scary stories that most. 

Every year, Launchpad would pick a scout to tell a scary story of their choosing around the campfire, and this year, it was Huey’s turn. 

He went all out, scouring the internet and checking out library book after library book, spending the week he had to prepare searching for the perfect story to tell. 

He had found it, with only a day to spare.

While he enjoyed the other stories the other troop members told, they were always the same old ghost stories. He wanted his story to be memorable. 

While everyone was gathering around the fire, Huey scanned the pages once again. He wanted to be prepared. 

“Gather close, everyone. It’s time I tell you about the Bell Witch Haunting.”


	8. Day 8: Video game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Gosalyn and Honker. How'd I do?

“Come on, Honk! Dad got me _Zombies Uprising 2_ yesterday, and I want you to come over and play it with me!”

“I don’t know, Gos.” Honker looked up at Gosalyn, shutting the textbook in front of him. “I have a test to study for.”

“Honker, it’s a friday. You have all weekend to study. Besides, you’ll be over at my house for only a couple of hours. You can study after that.”

Honker drummed his fingers against his desk for a moment. “Fine.” He stuffed the textbook into his backpack. “But only for a couple of hours.”

“Hey, uh, Gos? Do you think you could turn the TV down a bit? I’m having a bit of trouble concentrating.”

_“Die, zombie scum! Eat my metal!”_

Honker sighed. Either Gosalyn was ignoring him or the TV was too loud for her to actually. Whatever it was, he simply rolled his eyes and went back to flipping through the pages of his textbook. He’ll just tune out the sound of the video game. Or, he’ll try, at least.

“Hey, Honk. You mind being player 2?” Gosalyn nudged him with the other controller.

“I can’t get past this level, so maybe having two players will be easier?”

Welp, there goes his studying plans. “Fine. But only a couple of rounds. I really need to finish studying.” He grabbed the controller and sat down on the couch besides Gosalyn.

“Keen geer! Get ready to do some zombie slaying, because these guys show no mercy!”


	9. Day 9: Musical

“Dad… do I really have to perform in the school musical?” 

Drake paused buttoning up the coat of Gosalyn’s costume. “Whatever do you mean, sweetie? You love being in centre stage.” 

“Yes, I know. But… do I really have to be the main character? The one with the most songs? You know I don’t like singing in front of other people.” 

“Gos, you’ve practiced these songs night and day for the past two weeks.” Drake finished with the final button, and moved on to nitpick at some of the final details. “You’ll do just fine. Once you start singing, all the anxiety you have will lessen. Trust me, I’ve been where you are.” 

“You were Mary Poppins in your school’s production?” 

He chuckled. “No, I wasn’t. I’ve had the jitters before, and once you get the swing of things, you’ll feel less nervous.” 

“Thanks, dad.” Gosalyn wrapped her dad into a tight hug. 

“Love you, little girl blue. Now go break a leg, sweetie.”


	10. Day 10: The Trickening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know what I was doing with this one.

For years, Halloween had always been Della’s favorite holiday. But the reason why had changed. 

When she was a kid, it was always about the candy. She and Donald would have a contest on who could get the most candy, (Della won year after year), and the two would spend the next day trading sweets and eating copious amounts of sugar. 

But as she got older, she stopped caring about the sweets and started caring about the scares. 

Every halloween, Donald would always sit by the gates of their uncle’s mansion to hand out candy, while Della spent the evening hiding in the bushes, hoping to scare the unsuspecting trick-or-treaters. 

However, it got repetitive quickly, and the kids caught on after a while. Time for a new change of plans. 

A haunted house. It was the perfect idea. The mansion was more than big enough, and all of the old artifacts Scrooge kept in the attic would help add to the already haunting aura already radiating from the walls. 

Perfect. Now all she needed was a costume.


	11. Day 11: The Treating

When it came to Halloween, Donald had opposite feelings to his twin, Della. While she went on and on about the costume she was going to wear and how much candy she was going to get, Donald secretly dreaded the holiday, and he spent every year wishing that he didn’t have to go trick-or-treating with his sister. 

Of course, that wish never came true. 

But as the years went by, more Halloween nights were spent at the mansion, much to Donald’s delight. He enjoyed spending the holiday handing out candy, (occasionally stealing a piece or two for himself.) 

But his feelings for Hallows Eve changed once the boys came into his care. 

Every year since they were three, Donald would take them into the nearby neighborhood for trick-or-treating. Once they got back, the kids would sit on the floor of their room, sorting and trading the sweets they had gathered that evening. 

The boys would even give him a small pile of treats. Sure, it was the candy that the boys didn’t like. 

But he always appreciated the thought.


	12. Day 12: Ducktales Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Team Magic for the soul

"Almost ready, Lena?” Webby asked her best friend as she finished setting up the targets. Lena had asked her and Vi to help her with her magic practice, and Webby rushed to the Sabrewing residence in record speed.

“Almost ready, Webs!”

“Perfect! How are the targets looking over there, Vi?”

Violet shot Webby a thumbs-up. “Everything is set up!”

“Alrighty!” Once she set up the final target, Webby and Violet stood beside Lena, the both of them placing a hand on Lena’s shoulders.

“Remember Lena, positive memories. Think about where your magic comes from.” Violet said encouragingly, removing her hand from Lena’s shoulder and took a few steps back.

“You got this!” Webby added on, also stepping back a couple steps.

With a nod, Lena took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_Positive memories._

_Think about where your magic comes from._

_Her first slumber party with Webby. Meeting Violet for the first time. Ty and Indy approaching her that one faithful morning, asking her if she wanted to become a forever part of their family._

Lena felt the familiar bloom of magic beginning to well up in her chest.

_Ready. Aim. Fire._

A bright blue burst of magic fired from her amulet, taking down the first target. Violet clapped quietly at her sister’s success, while Webby jumped up and down, cheering loudly.

“That was amazing, Lena!” Webby yelled excitedly, wrapping her in a tight hug.

“You think that was cool, Pink?” Lena chuckled, patting Webby on the head. “Just you wait. I have something cooler in store.”


	13. Day 13: Favorite Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my own headcanons about what happened after "A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill"

The kids whispered quietly among themselves as they sat down at the table for breakfast. 

“Good morning, children.” Ms. Beakley sat down bowls of porridge on the table. “Slept in today?” 

“We stayed up a bit later than we planned.” Lena explained as she took a bite of her porridge. 

“Plus we got stuck in a mystical dream realm!” Webby yelled excitedly, thanking her grandmother as she placed a bowl in front of her. 

“Mystical dream realm, eh?” Scrooge looked at the ducklings from over the top of his newspaper. “How’d you lot manage that?” 

“It was a lucid shared dream state manifested by Lena’s magic.” Violet explained. 

“We all got to live out our dreams!” Dewey bounced in his seat excitedly. “It was so much fun!” 

“Plus we managed to help Lena free herself from her Aunt!” Webby exclaimed, before clamping her hands over her beak. Oops. Didn’t mean to reveal that much. 

“Free herself from her aunt?” The Scotsman turned to Lena, who had her eyes glued on the table in front of her. “What do you mean by that?” 

Lena’s stomach twisted, prompting her to push the bowl of porridge away from her. “Well, it’s… my aunt was creeping in my dreams all week, attempting to get her magic back.” 

“But not to worry, Mr. McDuck.” Violet put a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Lena destroyed the telepathic transmitter helmet Magica was using to invade our dreams. I can assure you that Magica is still powerless.” 

“Still powerless? I sure hope so.” Scrooge pushed back his chair and stood up. “I’ll be at the Bin today. Should you need anything, ask Beakley.” 

“Bye Uncle Scrooge!” Webby waved goodbye to her uncle, then turned to Lena. “Sorry for bringing up Magica. I didn’t mean to mention it.” 

“Don’t fret over it, Pink. It’s better that he knows, maybe he’ll up his magical defenses. I don’t want Magica breaking in here.” 

“Don’t worry about that! Now come on, I managed to sneak a spell book into my room. Let’s check it out together!” 

She glanced at the pink-clad duckling suspiciously, but she nodded. “Sure thing, Webbs. Let’s see what you got.”


	14. Day 14: Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to stop watching Forbidden Fountain of the Foreverglades, so have some Scroldie

It was 3 in the morning, and the kitchen was filled with the not so quiet chuckling. 

“Aren’t you afraid we’re going to wake the kids with all of our laughing?” Goldie asked in between chuckles. 

“Nah, those kids can sleep through a hurricane. I think we’ll be fine.” Scrooge placed a mug of hot tea in front of Goldie. 

She sipped the tea cautiously. Camomile. Her favorite. 

“What a weekend it's been, right Sourdough?” 

“Aye. Finding the Fountain of Youth, being young again, you kissing me like there was no one else watching us.” 

Goldie chuckled. “The look the little ones gave me when I kissed you was absolutely priceless. That, and Louie is now referring to me as ‘Aunt Goldie.’” 

“Oh, has he now?” 

“As weird as it feels to admit it… I kind of like it.” 

Scrooge smirked at her, giving her a small poke in the ribs. “Looks like someone is going soft.” 

Goldie playfully smacked Scrooge on his arm, sending him into another fit of giggles. “Am not!”


	15. Day 15: Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have any ideas on what to write for today, so this kinda sucks. It's also my current shortest work. 
> 
> If I ever get the chance, I'll redo it.

Unlike his brothers, Louie feared a lot of things. 

Abandonment. The Dark. Deep water. 

But the one thing he feared most were ghosts. 

Huey and Dewey loved ghost stories, while they sent Louie tearfully running into his Uncle Donald’s arms. 

He wasn’t sure why he feared them so much. He had no reason to. 

As he grew older, the fear began to shrink. 

But his fear always stuck with him. 

It never left him alone.


	16. Day 16: Aliens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a busy weekend, so I was unable to write for days 16 and 17 until now

“Penny!” 

Penumbra, startled by the sudden yelling of her name, quickly turned around, spear in hand, lowering it once she saw Webby. 

“Oh. It’s only you, Small Della.” She put the spear back down. “Sorry, you startled me.” 

“No, it’s my bad. I snuck up on you.” Webby rocked back and forth and her heels. “Anyways, me, Della and Dewey are going out for coffee with Zenith and Gibbous. Would you like to come along?” 

Penny smiled, and playfully tussled Webby’s hair. “Of course I’ll tag along. I’ve been meaning to tell Zenith and Gibbous about how I rescued you from that terrifying metal contraption.”


	17. Day 17: Cryptid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessie counts as a cryptid, right?

“You do realize Uncle Donald’s going to be mad when he finds out we’re not in Dismal Downs, right?” 

“Relax, Huey.” Dewey placed his hand on his older brother’s shoulder. “He’s not going to find out, because no one is going to tell him.” 

Huey let out an annoyed groan. “Could someone at least tell me where we are?” 

Webby peaked her head over the large map she was holding. “If my map reading skills are correct, we should be approaching Loch Ness.” 

“Loch Ness?!” Huey pulled his guide book out from his hat, fumbling through the pages quickly. “Why are we by Loch Ness?!” 

“Simple.” Louie said with a smirk. “We’re finding out whether or not the Loch Ness monster is real. Now come on, we’re wasting time.”


	18. Day 18: Robots

“What are you working on, Dr. Gearloose?” 

“Ah, good morning, Boyd. Slept in, I see?” Gyro bent down and scooped up the young boy, placing him on the countertop. “Just continuing work on your upgrades, like yesterday.” 

“Upgrades?” Boyd beamed. “What will the upgrades do?” 

“Well, Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera told me how good you’re performing as Gizmoduck’s sidekick. These upgrades will help aid you in your training. Who knows, maybe you’ll become your own superhero one day.” 

“Really?!” The robotic boy wrapped the scientist into a hug. “Thank you Dr. Gearloose, thank you!”


	19. Day 19: Spy

Webby stealthily crawled through the vent system, carefully moving over the areas that made the most noise. 

Her eyes followed the unsuspecting boy in blue. 

To him, he was playing a simple game of darts. 

To her, it was more than a game. 

Carefully opening the vent door, she pulled her thermal goggles over eyes and swung onto the chandelier. She aimed her dart gun.

Take aim. Fire. 

The dart bounced off of his shoulder. 

Webby let go off the chandelier, landing the carpeted ground with ease. “I win!”


	20. Chapter 20: Archer

With the final twist of the screw, it was ready.

Gosalyn spent many days working on her crossbow, making sure that every piece was perfectly in place.

Time for a little target practice.

Her grandpa was still working on the Ramrod. He wouldn’t know.

Taking a spare plank of wood, Gosalyn drew on a target and set it up across the room.

She loaded her crossbow, using one of her more duller arrows so it wouldn’t do too much damage if she were to miss.

She aimed.

She fired.

The arrow hit the plank with a loud _thwack_.

Bullseye.


	21. Day 21: Magic

Her amulet was set out to give her grief. 

With no idea how to control it, her magic raged on, unchecked and untrained. 

Everything seemed to set it off. Making breakfast with her fathers, assisting Violet with her badge work. Sometimes, it would trigger while she slept, which made for a bad wake-up call. 

Lena tried everything to calm her magic down. Nothing worked. 

She couldn’t take her amulet off. It had a chance to fall into the wrong hands if it wasn’t on her at all times. 

But after a few months of practice, Lena was able to gain some control. She could now levitate things for two seconds at a time, and she had calmed her magic down enough so her fathers wouldn’t have to prepare themselves for an outburst when she offered to help with the pancakes. 

But deep inside her, the magic still raged on.


	22. Day 22: Thunderstorms

Donald was awoken by the quiet rumble of thunder in the distance. 

Getting up with a groan, he peered out of the window. Dark clouds covered the night sky, and the waves rocking the houseboat began to pick up with intensity. 

Donald never worried about thunderstorms. He knew the houseboat was sturdy enough to stay afloat, and the rains and winds didn’t point to a hurricane. 

However, he worried about his boys. 

Especially his little Louie. 

Huey and Dewey often slept through storms, but Louie was always at his door at the first sound of thunder. 

There was a tiny knock at his door. Right on cue. 

He opened his door to find a teary-eyed Louie, clutching his raggedy stuffed bear tightly. He held his arms out to Donald, inviting him to pick him up. 

“Come here, bud.” He lifted the trembling duckling into his arms, patting him gently on the back. Grabbing a spare blanket from his closet, Donald carefully wrapped up Louie, sitting down on the edge of the bed, soothingly patting the young duck’s back. 

“I’ve got you.”


	23. Day 23: Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is easily my least favorite entry. I had no ideas on what to do, so I just came up with this on the fly. 
> 
> I still hope you enjoy it.

The Duck boys often found themselves stuck during many of their adventures. Whether they’re stuck fighting a monster or trapped in a cave-in, they always found a way out. 

But Louie wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

While Huey and Dewey worked together to find a way out of whatever situation they were in, Louie would stand back, occasionally giving his own advice on the situation. 

He wanted to be of more help, but the words would always stick to the back of his throat, not allowing themselves to be said. 

He wanted to say more, but the words would never come. 

Don’t say anything. They’ll only ignore you. 

It was a never-ending cycle. One that he was stuck in.


	24. Day 24: Secrets

Gandra felt bad for keeping the secret. 

Fenton was such a sweet guy, always going on and on about his interests in a way that easily roped Gandra in. 

But she knew her work came before her feelings. 

She insisted that they still remained friends and work pals after the failed first date, something Fenton eagerly agreed to. 

They spent many days at the lab, working on the next idea McDuck had thrown at them. Most of the time, it involved upgrading the Gizmo suit, which neither of them minded doing. 

She waved goodbye to him as she left the Bin. Once she was sure Fenton was gone, she pulled her communication device and pinned it onto her shirt. 

“This is Agent Gandra Dee reporting to Director Buzzard. Everything's in place. Time to say bye-bye to Gizmoduck.”


	25. Day 25: Dark

Webby couldn’t sleep. 

In her hands clutched her friendship bracelet, the only thing she had left of Lena, her best friend. 

Webby still couldn’t believe she was gone. 

With a muffled sob, Webby fell back on her bed, clutching the bracelet tightly. 

The glowey stars on her ceiling were beginning to lose their glow. She would have to get new ones soon. 

After all, Webby hated the dark. 

But for now, she’ll allow herself to succumb to sleep. 

Or try to, at least


	26. Day 26: The Moon

One thing Della loved most was to climb out onto the roof of McDuck manor with her brother, the two of them pointing out the various constellations that peppered the night sky. 

She’d never thought she’d have to one day do it alone. 

The lunar surface of the moon was cold and dusty. 

The Oxy-chew keeping her alive taunted her with the horrid taste of black licorice. 

Della leaned against the remains of her crashed rocket, her eyes focused on the stars. 

Her boys turned 5 years old today. 

And here she was, stuck on the surface of the moon, missing every milestone she had dreamed of when she learned she was going to be a mother. 

She took a shuttery breath, her eyes welling with tears. 

“Look to the stars, my darling baby boys…”


	27. Day 27: A Feast

Every five years, the mists of Dismal Downs part, revealing the ancestral castle of Clan McDuck. This year, the day the mists parted was on Thanksgiving, and Scrooge decided to spend the holiday with his parents. 

“But people don’t celebrate Thanksgiving in Scotland.” Huey flipped through the pages of his guidebook. 

“I know lad, but that doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate it regardless.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” Huey tucked his guidebook into his hat, following Scrooge and his family to the doors of the large castle. 

Scrooge went to knock on the door, but before he could, the door flew open and he found himself wrapped in a tight hug. 

“Oh, Scroogey! I was hoping you were going to stop by!” 

Scrooge chuckled. “Hi, Mummy. Glad to see you're doing well.” 

Downy let go of Scrooge and turned to the triplets. “And how have you wee ones been doing?” 

“We’ve been doing just fine, Aunt Downy.” 

She smiled and gave Huey’s cheek a pinch. “Sweet lad. Now, I’m sure you're all hungry from your trip. Luckily, dinner is ready! So come on in and have a seat!”


	28. Day 28: Costumes

“Dewey, Louie, are you two not gonna work on your costumes?” 

“No need.” Dewey tore his eyes away from Ottoman Empire for a moment. “Mine’s premade.” 

“Premade? Where’s the fun in that?” 

“It’s simple, and I don’t waste time working on it.” 

“Sure. And what about you, Louie?” 

Louie shrugged. “Not sure yet.” 

“Well, you better think fast. Halloween is just around the corner.” 

“Don’t worry Hubert, I’ll have something ready by then.”


	29. Day 29: Family Photo

“Dewey, sit still for a moment, please. I’m almost done with your hair.” 

The young duck let out a whine of protest as he tried to wiggle free from his uncle’s grip. “I don’t wanna sit still!” 

“I know bud, but you want to look good for the photo, right?” 

With an annoyed huff, Dewey crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Fine. I’ll sit still. For now.” 

“Thank you. This will only take a second.” Donald picked up his nephew and set him down on the kitchen countertop. With a few seconds of combing, he had finally managed to get Dewey’s hair to his liking. 

“There we go. Was that so bad?” 

“Yes, yes it was.” 

Donald chuckled. “Go get your brothers, we’re going to be late.”


	30. Day 30: Family

“You guys ever wonder what we would be like if we weren’t related?” 

Huey closed his guidebook and looked down at Louie. “What do you mean by that?” 

“Just… how different would we be if we weren’t family? Would I still be a schemer? Would you be a Junior Woodchuck? Would Dewey be as adventurous and daring as he is now?” 

Huey let out a quiet chuckle. “That’s a big question to think about. What’s making you think that?” 

Louie shrugged. “That’s just the type of questions my brain likes to think about.” 

With a satisfied hum, Huey closed in thought. “Well, I think we’d be more or less the same. But at the same time, we’d be different.” 

“Hmm? Why’s that?” 

“Because we’re family, Louie. We complete each other in a way no one else ever could. If you and Dewey never pressured me to join the Woodchucks, I don’t think I would have ever joined.” 

Louie chuckled. “I remember that. We wouldn’t leave you alone until you asked Uncle Donald to sign you up.” 

“And if it wasn’t for that, I wouldn’t be the person I am today. And that’s why I’m glad you’re part of my family.” 

“You’re a sap, you know that?” 

“You two won’t let me forget it.”


	31. Day 31: Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes Ducktober 2020! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and the kind comments! 
> 
> I hope to see you all again soon! I hope everyone has a safe and fun Halloween!

Donald had been adventuring with his uncle since he was a young boy. 

But no adventure had ever prepared him for raising three kids. 

He remembered the day he took them in. His mind would never let him forget it. 

He had bought that houseboat from his former boss a week after he was fired. It was dingy and dirty, but it was better than being homeless. 

The day they hatched was one of the proudest moments of his life. 

It was also the start of the biggest adventure of his life. 

He spent many nights awake, warming bottles in the microwave and attempting to sing the restless ducklings to sleep, which worked about half the time. 

When the triplets grew, he spent his days baby-proofing the house, placing child locks and the cabinets and making sure one of them didn’t accidentally crawl at the front door. 

It’s safe to say he understood when people had told him parenthood was an adventure. 

An adventure full of disagreements, arguments, and the silent treatment. 

But it was also an adventure of hope, love, and learning. 

Donald wouldn’t trade it in for anything.


End file.
